


How Haz-It Been?

by ColdheartStories01



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Demon Deals, Hell, Inspired by Disney, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdheartStories01/pseuds/ColdheartStories01
Summary: Here are a Collection of crossover stories of our bleoved Hazbin Hotel and Helluva boss characters interacting with other beloved characters we know from cinema and telivision. Got the inspiration from ToucanLMD Pony meets videos, and would like to see them played out there.
Kudos: 4





	1. Beauty and the Blitzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We frist start out story at the Imeadeate Murder Proffesionals group, where an unexpected princess asks assistance to help kill an old foe.

Belle woke up shaken, as if she was trying to stand up but can't. When she finally stood up, she looked at her hand, which is now… paw? sShe then looked around her surroundings in horror. “What happened?! Where am I?” Belle looked around frantically looking for answers. She ran to a glass window of the tower. The complete look of fear took her once she'd seen the beast she’d become… “H-how can this be?! I didn’t do anything!” She cried. Then mid sob, her brain sparked and she remembered…

* * *

Back on the surface before she died, she and the love of her dreams are enjoying their new life together. It was one night when they heard the back door swing open with force. There, Gaston, stood bloodied and scarred, wanting vengeance on the prince for taking the girl of his dreams. With his hunting gun, he tried to shoot the prince, only for Belle to jump in the way, blocking the bullet, but also fatally killing her with a full blown shot to the torso. Gaston,realizing what he’d done, fled the scene, leaving the prince to grieve.

* * *

Back in hell (Where time has no meaning apparently.), Belle grew more and more anger for Gaston. “Oh that Gaston! That… that… FREAK! KILLER! AND… and… AND PSYCHOPATH!!!” She then swung her paw at the glass, cracking the glass, but didn’t shatter the window to bits. On the verge of tears, she growled as if she was her lover when he’s the beast. “Oh what am I going to do? I wish there was something to fix this…” she sobbed.

* * *

Then from the shattered window, she found the answer from the tv’s inside: “Hi I’m BLITZO (the O is silent), and I’m the founder of I.M.P.! Are you a piece of shit who got yourself sent to hell? Or are you an innocent soul who got FUCKED over by someone else?” Belle, still puffy from tears, looked at the tv. Her face quickly sifted from sadness, to attentive. “Well lucky for you, thanks to our company’s special access to the living word, we can help you with your unfinished business by taking anyone who screwed you over when you were alive!” Soon an idea flowed into her head; “Wait! If they have ‘special access’ to the living world, then I could hire them to kill Gaston for me and I would be at peace!” She jumped up in joy, and ran beastly like to the IMP building.

* * *

At the IMP building, she explained her problem to Blitzo;  
“ You see Gaton was said to be the town hero. He thinks that since he's the best looking man in town and that I’m the most gorgeous woman in town, naturally he thinks that we should get married, but I am not interested in him, EVEN after I called him evil and a monster infront of his dumb face. Now he tried to kill my true love, only shoot me instead. So that's why I’m here, to get my revenge…”

“So… you’re saying you want him dead cuz he’s a retarded killer?” Blitzo joked around “Because if that’s the only reason, then I’m pretty sure he’s retarded enougth to fuck himself.” “Didn’t you god damn listen?!” Belle was enraged by Blitzo’s sarcastic joke “I want him dead because one; he stalked me! Two; he attempted to lock my father inside a fucking assylum! Third; he tried to kill my husband. And finally; he killed ME! HE’S NOT A TOWN’S HERO!!!” she roared as she slammed her fists on Blitzo’s desk, nearly breaking it. Blitzo whined in fear “O-o-okay…” He grabbed his megaphone to call his co-workers “M&M get in here! We’re going on a mission to france!” Moxie leaned into the door frame in utter confusion “France? As in Paris, as in ‘the city of love” Millie quickly slammed through the door’s window “THE CITY OF LOVE?!” She exclaimed. Blitzo on the other hand said “The land of cowards!!!” Loona across shouted at the to “SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

* * *

At the surface, the imps prepared to exterminate the psychotic french bitch by waiting inside cask barrels, hoping to ambush him. “Sir…” Moxxie started to complain like the little bitch he is “We have been waiting for him for at least thirty minuites. My body aches from being stuck inside this thing, and I’m practically freezing to death!” Blitzo was getting tired of his bullcrap “Well we all can’t afford human disguises dick, so this is the other way.” Meanwhile Gaston was just rushing towards the pud, paranoid and scared (he thought the guards would be after him). Millie was the only one paying attention to Gaston’s whereabouts as Blitzo and Moxxie bickered over each other. “Guys stop it! He just went inside that bar!” “Shit! Millie’s right! Go on you two!” Blitzo and the imps rolled their disguises to the entrance, but Blitzo started to roll far too much, and is starting to roll towards the woods.

Blitzo was getting faster and faster down the hills, before his barred crashed and Blitzo sprung out, and landed in the cold snow. “Ughh, shouldn’t had--*gag*-- had that stir fry last night. God dam I feel so fucking--” he was cut off by drolling from a pack of wolves that surorunded him. “Shit!”

At the pub, Moxie was soon taking aim at Gaston at his private seating in the pub. LeFou ran up to Gaston “Wow I can’t believe you did it Gaston! You just--” He was silenced by Gaston strangling his neck. “LeFou! Not out loud!” Gaston then started to whisper in Lefou’s ear “Look I didn’t mean to, she just jumped in the way for some reason, and my reflexes didn’t got enough time to quickly react.” “So what's the plan?” “I’ll tell you LeFou, we’re going to pack our bags and move east to germany so that--”  
Gaston was then interrupted when Moxxie’s pathetic aiming missed Gaston by an inch, as the bullet hit another bartender by mistake. “Oh crumbs!” Moxxie exclaimed “Moxxie!” “Sorry the cold got the best of me! I told him that we need jackets, but of course, he said no,and we’re slowly freezing to death out here! Sigh I hope things couldn’t get anymore worse.” Outside, an angry mob waited for Moxxie and Millie. The imp couple fled from the mob, led by Gaston again, not that far behind.

* * *

Back at the woods, Blitzo is trying to pick up his feet as wolves chase him. Blitzo climbed a tree for dear life. Once he’s out of the wolve’s trail, his hellphone rang. Now it’s that part of the story where Stolas toys with Blitzo like a feathered Gaston...

“Stolas now’s not the time! What do you want?!” Stolas was more calm when chatting with Blitzo “Oh Blitzy, Blitzy, Blitzy… I’m just here to tell you that I just wanna give you an extra big thank you for protecting me and my daughter at Loo Loo Land.” Blitzo was getting annoyed by this“Is that all?!” “No Blitzy-boo, I’m here to ask you if you would like to hang out with me for the annual solomon festival. It is usually a casual night where all of the powerful Goetias of hell would get together, and I was thinking--” “If I would like to fuck you up and rustle your feathers again, I would like to but I don’t give a shit!” “I’ll pay you…” Blitzo couldn’t reject the generous offer for benign a selfish greedy clown “Ok! Fine fine fine! I’ll do it!” “Oh thanks Blitzo! I can’t wait till next week fro me to choke on heat red long slimy c**k while I f*** your d*** while I l*** your sweet--”

Then Blitzo hung up quickly after hearing metal clanging. He looked down to reveal that the prince and his guards had rounded up, looking for Gaston. Just as the guards fan out looking for the madman, the prince went alone to follow his tracks to the village.

Moxxie and Millie were hiding inside a rotten log, hoping the villagers would never find them. Eventually, the villagers did, and Gaston and LeFou were the only ones who remained. Suddenly Gaston saw the prince above. “LeFou! Stay here and look for those demons. I got a personal errand to complete…” Gaston stormed off to the prince. “Oh b-b-b… Oh Nuts!” LeFou groaned. Soon I was LeFou now all alone in the woods. LeFou was starting to get bored until he heard a ‘psst’ from the log. Out of confusion, LeFou checked the log, only for Millie to stab him in the eye. She then jumps onto LeFou strangling him with rope, as a frost bitten Moxxie crawled out to shoot Lefou with his hunting rifle. “Well that takes care of one,” Millie said as she wiped her hands, “now onto rescue Blitzo!” She grabbed Moxxie, who looks like his skin looks like it has inverted blue, as they ran to Gaston’s direction.

Prince Adam was still tracking Gaston’s footprints as Gaston jumped from behind. Gaston gives a swift punch to the prince knocking him down “Gaston!? I thought you died!” “Well considered me lucky for falling down to a river, huh?” Gaston picked up the prince, then tossed him to a tree across him. “This is the end for you BEAST…” Adam closed his eyes to expect death.

BANG! Adam opens his eyes to see Gaston was shot in the head from above, his body slumping down face flat on the snow. The prince looked up to a shadow-covered Blitzo, hiding up the tree above hime, armed with his sniper rifle. “What are you?” the prince asked. “Well we’re your lover’s asassins to get back at the dick muscled shithead to fucked with her…” Blitzo said. “Wait! Belle… sent you?” “That’s right! And you’re damn right as shit that you’re not going to fucking tell anybody.” Blitzo then slammed a smoke bomb. As the smoke vanished so did Blitzo.

Blitzo ran far into the woods to get back to town. He suddenly bumped into Moxxie and Millie. “Sir,” Moxxie said “where have you been? We’ve been chased by villagers” “And I’ve been chased by wolves, as I found our target and killed him.” Moxxie couldn’t argue with BLitzo anymore due to how his lips are nearly frozen. “See? Case in point, Mox. Already, another mission accomplished! Now let’s go home!” Moxxie was heavily relieved about the fact they’re going home. As the portal opens up, Blitzo and Millie jumped in, but Moxxie is so numb he can’t barely move, so Blito had to push him down.

* * *

Back at hell, everyone was celebrating Gaston’s death, with Moxxie still frozen in hard ice, barely touching his cake.

“Well here’s to another mission accomplished!” Blitzo said “And we learned that no one gets his fat flabby fat-ass fucked more than Gaston!” Millie then concluded Blitzo’s speech; “And apparently Gaston’s sidekick is basically all of the gay male stereotypes.” “That’s messed up…” Belle said “But be our guest to judge him.” They all laughed at Belle’s joke. “Yeah, FUCK THOSE SIMPS!”


	2. Chapter 2: Hazbin Mortel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected extermination day arrived, and Rick and Morty arrived to hell to collect some Angels blood for a "Cure" for the Coronavirus. Ge ready for hijinks assured, and for Rick being the only person to call Charlie out.

It was a regular day in hell, and the Happy Hotel (Or as it has now been called the Hazbin Hotel) is going through a daily routine check. “Is everything ready for opening?” Charlie chriply asked Vaggie. “Uh, yees by the looks.” Vaggie said as she checked the list. Just then Husk came by all sweat and in a panic. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Did you get the news?!” “Husk! What the hell is the matter with you?!” Vaggie growled “Husk? What going--” Charlie was cut off by a loud alarm blare. Charlie only knows one thing when it comes to the alarm: EXTERMINATION DAY.

“No no no non no! Vaggie lockdown the building!” Charlie is starting to work a sweat in a panic. Angel Dust came down the stairs “Uh will you all shut up? I’m trying to get some ‘sleep’ if you know what I mean.” “Extermination day came early Angel! You had to stay inside!” Charlie starts to freak out if anyone is safe and inside as Vaggie tries to calm her down “Charlie, you know everyone that works here has their own rooms. So of course everyone is here.” Nifty passed to take out the trash, just as Charlie quickly zipped to prevent Niffty from doing so. “Charlie? What’s going on?” “Don’t go outside Niffty! It’s extermination day!” Charlie starts to hyperventilate at the thought of exterminators coming here to kill all of her friends. “I can’t believe that today is extermination day and I haven’t really noticed! Things couldn’t get any worse…”

Just then a green portal appeared. “Oh great,” Vaggie sighed “I bet it’s that Radio Demon dong--” then Rick and Morty emerged from the portal. “WHAT HE FUCK?!” Angel shrieked in horror.

* * *

“Hmm… shades of red, creepy designs, demons that look like they’re from a furry convention, yep we’re in hell. Now help look for an extermination angel morty.” “Oh jeez Rick, can’t we, uh I don’t know, go to heaven?” “There’s a reason we can’t go to fucking heaven Morty! I am god back home while god is not! After all, blood from an exterminator can help make a *burp* cure for COVID Morty! It’s the real cure Morty !”

* * *

“Exterminators? Blood? Covid?” Charlie questioned. Rick turned to see Charlie. “What the hell are you?!” Vaggie stood up for Charlie with the spear in hands. “I was going to ask you the same thing…” “God you’re seriously playing the fucking ‘ask you the same’ bullshit? You know if you said that, you’re not really intimidating you’re just sad.” Rick wasn’t showing any feeling of being threatened, but more like annoyance as if it was the 100th time he’d been through this. Morty was stuttering in fear at the sight of demons around him.

Just then, Alastor casually walked in in an intimidating way. “Wel wel well… Is it anyway for you to talk to women?” the Radio Demon calmly says. “Oh God damnit it’s you. You fucking piece of outdated tech shit. I see you haven’t changed your clothes for years.” “Rick I-I-I am actually getting worried. H-how about we all chill and--” “Shut it morty! This is now about me and AL!” Everyone looked shocked and confused. Husked turned to ask Al “You know this aggressive drunk punk?” “Said the *burp* depressed alcoholic winged Garfield.” Rick insulted back.

“Look! Can’t you both explain and tell me what the fuck going on here?” Angel cranked about. Rick sighed “Alright fine! You want a fanfic with a story about our past relationship! Fine I’ll give a damn story! I know this 30’s boomer when I came to hell the first time to get demon booze and I had a small talk with him on how pathetic teenagers were, and may have drugged him and collected his blood to use for my spaceship’s fuel. There, are you all happy?” Everyone is completely stunned and confused. “So you know this strawberry pimp before any of us?” Agnel asked to clarify. “Look we’re getting off track, now tell me on WHO THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU TECHNICOLORED 80’S FURRIES OF HELL!!!” “Language!” Charlie said. “Does this look like a face that gives a fuck?”

“Wait Rick! You said we don’t have enough time! I think we should hurry this up.” Morty said to his grandpa “Oh shit you’re right Morty! We gotta go out and *burp* kill some angels!” Charlie is still confused. “Wait, so you’re saying that you can KILL an exterminator.” “If?’ “IF?!’ I CAN kill an exterminator because I've done it thousands of times before! It’s just as easy as destroying an entire galactic federation! I am able to kill anything Miss...” “Oh, I’m… uh, Charlie, the Princess of hell.” Morty walked up ner her “Wait wait wait wait! YOU'RE… the princess… of Hell? Then why can’t you do it?” “Yeah, I’m siding with M--*burp* Morty with logical horsecrap.” “Uh, well…” Vaggie stepped in “...Because she doesn’t want to harm anything, and would rather open a hotel to redeem demons.” Rick is easily not impressed.

“OH MY FUCKIGN GOD! I CAN’T BELIEVE THE DAUGHTER OF THE FUCKIGN DEVIL DOESN’T HAVE ANY GUTS TO KILL ANY FUCKING THING!” “Seriously! You men are always the same on treating my girlfriend like a fucking joke!” “WOW!” sai Rick “Never thought I ould live to see the day a lesbian would be a sexist bitch. Seriously, I wanna see A24 promotes this witht the tagline 'HAZBIN HOTEL: WHERE THE PRINCESS OF HELL IS A PUSSY AND HER LESBIAN GIRLFRIEND IS A SEXIST FEMMINIST. JUST SAYING!”

Alastor joins in defense for the princess of hell and her sexits lesbian girlfriend (god now I’m starting to write like Rick). “Tell me my old gentlemen, shouldn’t you be doing other important things right now?” “Yeah whatever, let’s do this morty” Rick said as he cocks his gun. “Wait! Why me?” “Are you retarded Morty? I said I need your help too because I need someone to help me!” Rick sighed as he tossed a large machine gun at Morty.

* * *

Rick then busts down the hotel door, with Morty right behind him “A-a-are you sure this is safe?” “What had I told that demon disney princess? I’ve done it before, and I’ll do it again!” Just then Rick saw two exterminators purging on a demon, stabbing it repeatedly. They quickly turn their heads to face Rick and Morty standing just outside. They dash towards him at lightning speed. “Shoot Morty! SHOOT! SHOOT!” Morty quickly pulled the trigger, and the gunn tattered rapidly, piercing one of the exterminators. The remaining exterminator is just about mere feet close from Rick as Rick shoots his gun, killign the exterminator.

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry! It’s just my grandpa who wants to save humanity!” “Stop feeling sympathetic towards them Morty! They literally *burp* tried to kill us! Just saying.” “Look I personally think that killing angels is a little, I don’t know, controversial?” Look Morty! Religion exists because God wants to toy with them into going to a better place, but of course they hate humanity, and send nearly everyone down here!” Morty felt a little inferior to Rick “Oh Jeez Rick. I don’t know…” “And that’s the way the news goes~!” Rick said

* * *

During the rest of the extermination, Rick and Morty managed to purge enough bodies for their cure. By the time the extermination ended, Rick and Morty collected a decent amount of bodies, just enough as Rick said. They dragged them back to the Hotel.

“Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!” Rick yelled as he tossed the lifeless body of one of the angels. Everyone in the lobby was shocked by what happened. “Oh my god!” Angel said “Yo actually gone and fucking did it!” Niffty on the other hand was panicking, but not of the dead angel “Oh gosh! It took me three hour to perfectly wax the floors!” “Ugh, what kind of hotel is concerned about the floor?” Just then Charlie entered the room, she looked with terror at the sight of dead angel bodies.

“Oh my god! What did you do?!” “I did something that your demonic ass can’t do! I killed an angel baby!” Rick said, feeling pumped. “Well on the plus side, this place is still intact.” Husked said with a swig of whisky. “Oh Is that alcohol?” Rick said. “Cheap as Al said it.” “Oh Good! This would be perfect for the *burp* Party!”

“PARTY?!” Vaggie is not in a good mood after hearing that statement, “WHAT PARTY?!” “Well you see Miss spanish Aileen Wuornos, Summer can’t have the party while a pandemic caused by useless asians is happening, so I had to come here to use exterminators blood as a vaccine. Oh and also a drug. You all just got Ricked!!!” “WHAT!?” Charlie was at her anger state, which is very rare for the princess of hell to do, “You killed angels just to make a vaccine, just to keep to yourself FOR A FUCKING PARTY?!” Rick was stunned from the princess swearing “Wow, never thought I would see a disney princess act like she’s going through monopods.”

Morty was also on the verge of breaking down “What the hell Rick! I thought you said we’re going to cure the world.” “What? No Morty, this for the party Summer’s having. You just got Ricked too!” Rick laughed in a drunken manner.

“THAT’S IT! JUST GET OUT MY HOTEL, AND OUT OF HELL IN GENERAL! You are utterly worse than any demon here!” The princess demanded. “Oh you’re now forcing me to get out? I was just about to get some booze!” “This is a bar sir,” Husk said “not a beer store.” “Can you at least give me some packs of beer?” Husk did comply by pulling two six packs from his bar stand. “Alright Morty! Let’s go! We got blood and booze! Come on Morty!” Rick entered the green portal with the beer and one of the angles. Morty was more empathetic for Charlie. “Oh jeez, look I’m so very sorry, your highness. My grandpa can get a little.. He can, uh… He has Issues. Umm, so anyway… I guess We’ll be on our way… And I’ll umm… let you all to it. Bye!” Morty followed not that far behind Rick with another angel.

“That was freaky as fuck…” Angel said.

* * *

Back at the Smith residence, Summer’s party was bonkers, nearly every COVID rule was broken. Rick and Morty emerged from the portal to confront the drunken Summer. “Well we got your stupid blood, and the booze.” Summer stumbled towards Rick. “I see that *hic* you got the stuff. Now can you jst get this vaccination ready?” Rick pulls out an injection gunt. He ejected some angels blood from the angel, and then injected it into Summer. “Oh~Fuck Yeah~!!!” Summer yelled in ecstacy. “Jeez Summer, you’re sick!” “You’re Sick morty” Summer said succumbing to the highness. Morty just stormed to his room. Rick then Injected more blood into him. “Fuck yeah! Time to get rigedy rigedy ricked up baby!”

A few minutes passed, and nearly everyone who took a dose of rick vaccine passed out drunk everyone in the house. Morty passed by “8 Minuites… buzzkill.”


	3. Alastor's friend on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place between Chalrie's brawl and Alastor's arrival to the happy hotel, Alasotr decided to visit his old friend from the other side Dr. Facilier. So what is the deal he's going to propose to the shadow demon?

Not long after Alastor saw the Princess of Hell’s announcement on TV (and her fistfight with a newsancor), the Radio demon walked down the street to meet an old friend.

He peacefully walked down the street, to a darker side of the city. This part of the city has lots of large industrial buildings, covered with glowing neon graffiti, and skies that seemed to cover the entire district’s sky. Further ahead, the sky just gets darker from the smog, and homeless druggies amok.

Then Alastor turned to a particular alleyway down the street. This alleyway isn't like the rest of the polluted city. This alleylane has no profanity words, or grotesque sexual images, this alley has painted voodoo symbols, and other voodoo symbols, painting the alley in a fell of unease.

On the other side of the alley, lies an open area. He turned to a building that said “Facilier’s voodoo guidance”. Alastor trotted to the door and knocked peacefully in a nice demeanor way. The door opens to a demon; he has dark and dull purple and red colored clothing, his body resembles an alligator that was drenched in oil, and wielded a tophat with crossbones.

“Hello my old friend!” The shadowed demon said, “Nice to see you’re doing well.” Alastor gives a low distorted chuckle, “Facilier, my long partner, I come with wonderful news!” Facilier lets alastor in to talk.

* * *

Alastor and Facilier have been friends for a long time. It is when Facilier was introduced into voodoo at a young age, that he taught it to Alastor.

By the time the 1920’s struck, they both parted ways, but they still gained contact, as they still decided to live in New Orleans. Facilier is a genuine voodoo artist, and Alastor was a famous radio star (who is also a serial killer in sheep's clothing.) That changed when Alastor was just about to cannibalize another person’s body when he received a phone call. “Hello...” Al said in an almost eerie tone. “Hello my old friend…” Facilier was on the other side of the line.

“Oh, it’s you,” Alastor was always annoyed when Facilier called him during dinner, “What is it now? Are you going to tell me that you’re in serious debt again? The woman that I killed for you nearly sliced off my fingers to escape my grasp.” “No no Al…” Facilier said, “ You see, remember that today is a special day for you. And to celebrate your mazzeltov, I’ve sent a little package in the mail…” “And what is in the package?” Al said. “Oh let’s just say it’s a gift from me and my friends on the other side…”

* * *

Cut years later, Facilier had screwed up with voodoo and was dragged down, and Alastor was killed from a hunting accident. They soon both ruled over hell as powerful overlords, but the three V’s treated Facilier as the black sheep for how he tricks demons into accepting his deals, often cheating, or tricking them, just to make their lives miserable. But his relationship with Al was different.

“So did that book still do wonders?” the shadow man asked as he pulled a chair. “Surprisingly, still does!” Al said with pride. He sat on one of the chairs Facilier pulled out. “So… what’s the big deal?” Facilier said as he sipped a glass of wine. “Well I am planning to make a deal with the princess!” As Alastor finished his statement, Facilier spat out what he drank and dropped the glass.

“You’re serious aren’t you?!” Facilier was in shock that Al would go that far to make a deal with someone. “Why out of any demons would you choose the offspring of the devil?” “I wanted to help her invest her business so I can see all the people suffer trying to find a way to ascend, only to repeatedly trip over and over for all eternity…” Facilier grinned as he heard Al’s devious plan. “And how can I be of any service?”

“I am seeking your help in manipulating her to do anything I said, along with her visitors...” The radio demon said, his voice getting more distorted with blood lust. “... Just join me and be the puppet master, and continuously ruin their lives....” He puts out his hand, offering the deal. Facilier just looked at his hand. “Come on darling… Won’t you shake a poor sinner’s hand?” Facilier deviously grin. “Yes…” He said as they shook on it.

Alastor exited his bud’s building. He felt mighty proud now that his old friend would help his boredom by tormenting the client of the hotel… He passed by a gray, non-demon guy with blue fiery hair. “Who here wants to make a deal with me? HADES! Lord of the dead! I’ll make your cost 50% off if you join now!”

“Sorry, but you and your deals just don’t count…” Al laughed as the “ruler of the underworld” breaks down, bursting into flames.


End file.
